What Jack Didnt Know
by nirmir
Summary: What happens when Jack finds out why Kim hates Donna Tobin and that she has a brother that the other guys knew about but him? rated T for some swearing and teen situations.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPT.1**

**KIM'S POV**

I was at my locker and I see Jack practically skip over to his locker beside._I wonder why he's so happy _I thought. then he spoke up"

"Guess who's got a date with Donna Tobin" he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes at the thought of Jack and Donna together. Not just because I have this HUGE crush on Jack but also because Donna's a total slut. I've even told Jack that I dont like her but he mentions her all the time just to irritate me. So him saying he has a date with her is probably just to get me mad so I didn't believe him.

"Yeah, right Jack. You know how much I hate her so making this up to make me mad. It's not gonna work this time" i stated not facing him and putting my books in my locker and grabbing my backpack, just as the last bell rang for us juniors to go home.

"Who said I was making this up?" I turned to face him as Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walk behind us out the chool doors towards the dojo. "She passed me a note during math class that asked if I wanted to go out in 2 days, on Saturday" he said waving the note in my face then handing it to me. "so i said yeah. I honastly dont know why you dont like her. She seems like a nice girl"

Then the other guys decided to join in the conversation " That bitch is the oppisite of nice. OnceI asked her out and she slapped me across the face and dumped my own lunch on my head" Eddie explained, but i know she's done worst, long before their junior year.

Even Jerry knew better " Yeah dude. And Jack you should know by now that Kim doesnt 'not like' Donna, she HATES her, yo"

"thank you, Jerry. See jack even Jerry knows I hate her and he's JERRY"

"yeah" Milton started "and the only reason you like her is because you're a hormonal teenaged boy and she wears skirts shorter than a leprechaun" he said chuckling and I let out a kinda loud giggle.

The guys have really kinda changed since last year. Jerry was less confused-but still really confused- and hasnt had a single detention so far but school's only been open a month and a half so you never know. Eddie is still the sweet guy he used to be but he has a girlfriend now, Stacey wiseman, one of my best girl friends. Milton is still a mega guenius and he's still dating Julie, but now he's tougher than before and he doesnt get picked on anymore. They all know exactly why I hate Donna and they know i like jack. But they never told anyone because Julie, Stacey and Grace,Jerry's crush and my best girl friend, already know.

*line break*

**JACK'S POV**

Kim has been ignoring me since we all got to the dojo. When Rudy paired us together to spar she asked him if she could spar with Jerry. Before they started I saw Jerry give her a sympathetic look and mouth 'its okay'. She seemed so unfocused than usual. and here's the worst part: JERRY BEAT HER. Thats never happened before even though Jerry and the other guys are brown belts now. Instead of dancing around and gloating about it, Jerry gave kim a hand helped her up and she congradulated himinstead of demanding a rematch. Kim NEVER goes without a rematch.

Before I left the dojo I asked Milton why she seemed so upset and he just smirked and shook his head mumbling 'so so oblivious'. _what was that about. _

Now I'm walking Kim home trying to get her to talk to me. I cant stand when Kim doesnt talk to me. Alright you cought me, I have a crush on her but I said yes to Donna's date because I know Kim doesnt like me.

"Come on Kimmy, talk to me" I practically begged her to speak but I got the same response as the first hundred time. Silence.

Then she took her phone from her pocket and smiled anxiously at it as if knowing someone important was about to call. We're halfway to her house when it rang and she immediatly picked it up.

"Finally. What took you so long" she said half upset and half glad through the phone with a huge beautiful smile on her face that I havent seen in hours. "Yeah whatever... okay I forgive you... so where have you been I havent seen you in 2 months..." she said tthe last part a little disapointed "I know you have school and all but Noah I miss you." So this mystery guy's name is Noah. _why am I so jealous its not like their dating._ I saw a single tear run down Kim's left cheek and I realized this must be serious. Suddenly her face lit up like a Christmas tree " really a surprise where isd it?... but you know I hate looking for things... no I will not stop whining.. fine bye... love you too." And that last part kinda broke me a little. _Face it jack she loves someone else. _

She hang up her phone obviously in a better mood and face me, still walking. " So what do you wanna talk about?" she said smiling fro ear to ear.

"what are you talking about" iasked kinda confused

"You were the one begging me to talk to you and now you're as mute as Jerry in english class" she playfully rolled her eyes

"how 'bout we start with who this Noah guy is." _Why did I say that._

"Why? Are you jealous?" she smirked. _of course Im jealous! Do you see yourself! ANY GUY WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE YOU!_

"No. its just that you+guys I dont know=overprotective karate kid"

"well if you must know he is by far the best brother EVER" _Oh thank God, he's just her brother... wait, BROTHER?!_

"Didn't you say that I was the brother you never had" I asked more confused than jerry.

"Yea, but I never said I didnt have a brother" she stated "plus why do you care?" she asked as we reached her door step

"'cause I've been your best friend for 2 years I should know this. why didnt you tell me." i said trying to keep calm.

"you never asked" she shrugged trying to joke her way outbut it didnt work "someday you'll understand Jackie"

Since she sounded like my mom when i asked where babies came from when I was nine, I fake pouted and said in a baby voice " Yes, Mama"

she giggled at my childishness and opened the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**KIM'S POV**

Me and Jack have been doing our homework since 5:00 and finished it about 2 hours later. Now we're looking through my photo album because he wanted to know what Noah looked like. He went through all the pictures laughing at mostof the picture when Noah and I were younger. When Jacck got to the recent pictures from this year when Noah visited, he laughed less. And then he got to the last picture mom and dad took of us during the summer and Jack frowned a little.

"I dont like him." He said trying to keep the scowl when I asked why and he said something totally unexpected "he's kinda better looking than me."

"That's why you dont like him because he's better looking than you?" I said in dislief.

"Duh. Im a guy. Why think that I have a else wouldnt I like him?" he looked at me spectically

"Cause he's **_my_** brother. And since you're obviuosly madly in love with me, you're jealous of him cause he's closer to me than you are. DUH." I said as if it was the easiest question ever.

"You are so full of yourself. I'm finally starting to rub off on you."

I just roll my eyes and texted Kelsey

(kim/**kelsey**)

hey kels, wruu2

**nothin much. so r we havin da movie nite 2nite**

yea and cum early i dont wanna anothr half hour alone wit jack

**aww tell jacky i said hi and yea me and da girls can cum early**

he said hi bak and said dont call jacky. if he doesnt let me call him dat no one else can.

After I sent the text, about 3 seconds later the door opened to show a smirking Kelsey, Julie, Grace and Eddie.

"really Kim?" Julie asked " 'if he doesnt let me call him that no one else can' "

"My words not her's" he explained and looking to me " Right, Kimmy" he smirked

"yeah, and don't call me Kimmy" I nudged him lightly in the gut.

"if I cant call you kimmy, than you cant call me Jacky"

"Your not calling me Kimmy"

"then dont call me Jacky" he argued.

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"So, we're good?"

"yea, we're so good." I finish the play arguement.

" You guys are just too freakin cute together!" grace cooed at us

"I think they watch way too much disney channel" Eddie said as he walked into the kitchen and got everyone snacks but more for him. tipical Eddie.

"Its not my fault my little sister mak- OMG MADDIE. i forgot to pick her up. Dammit." I said sadly

"Dont worry Kim I'll get its just across the street" julie said caringly.

"Good cause knowing Eddie, he'd scarf down all my microwave bacon in less than a second." i said somewhat relived

"YOU HAVE BACON AND DIDNT TELL ME?!" Eddie shouted. he started heating them up and I told him that he better make me some, too.

While Julie went to go get Maggie, Kelsey went in the kitchen to either make sure Eddie got me my bacon or to makeout with him and me, Jack and Grace stayed in the living room. Jack and I are playing Fruit Ninga on my iPod and Grace was on her iPhone 4 probably texting Jerry and occasionally looking at us and smiling.

**JACK'S POV**

Kim and I were playing FriutNinja on her iPod and Grace keeps looking at us and kept giggling. Its kinda creeping me out a little. **_Ya seriously dont see why she's giggling, do you?_ **Oh,no. the voice is back. The same voice that made me do the stupid L.A.R.P thing with Milton, that voice that convinced me to go on the scavenger hunt with Eddie and the same voice that told me that Kim was more important than that " Immortal Slayer" game. _**just look at the position you two are in.** What position?! Oh great now I'm arguing with myself. **Just shut up and look down at yourselves. I think Grace just took a picture.**_

I looked at the position we were in and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Wewere both laying on the couch with my back leaned up on the arm rest and Kim's back against my chest so close that she could probably feel my heart beat speed up alot and my head was resting on her shoulder. Then I notice her legs were right between my legs. Now kinda stopped breathing altogether. Kim looked back at me and our faces were so close together but it looked like she didnt notice. I could see slight concern in her eyes when she asked " Are you okay. I think you stopped breathing." _I__t's like she can read my mind._

"No Jack, I cant read your mind." she stated smirking at me as if she knew she was right.

"How did you do that?" I said

"you made that face you whenever she guesses something right." Grace said to me then said to Kim " If you wanna why he stopped breathing, it's cause you're sitting like right between his legs and neither of you noticed until he notice just now."

"I'm not sitting in betwe- oh nevermind I am." she blushed so hard that she looked like a tomato. _**Isn't she cute when she blushes. **It's so adorab- what am I saying, she's always cute. _I thought to myself. How come she hasn't moved yet but Grace beat me to ask her and she she said, " Hey. He may be a little 'buff'" she put air quotes up when she said buff " but he's actually more comfy than the couch."

"I took a pic of you two and sent it to Jerry and he said he and Milton will be here in about.."

"YO, WATTUP, PARTY PEOPLE" Jerry yell bursting through the door. Sometimes I regret everyone having spare keys to eachothers' houses.

"..Now" Grace finished and went to hug Jerry and KISS him.

Then Eddie came out with a GIANT BOWL of bacon, gave it to Kim and took about two handfuls of bacon. Then Milton smirked and made a comment " You two look very comfortable on that couch."

**KIM'S POV**

I was about to answer Milton when Julie came through the door alone and a huge, and I mean HUGE, grin on her face. "You guys are not going to believe who I found."

" Before I guess, **where is m****y sister?!**" I asked her kinda worried.

She didn't answer, she just waved for someone to come through the door. And there he was, carrying 7 year old Maddie in his arms. everyone mouth, except Jack's and Julie's, hung open when we saw...

* * *

**MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH CLIFF HANGER BITCHES. i am EVIL. hope u guys liked it. srry it took me a wile but i had no idea wat to rite till now. please review and PM me. if not ill haunt u in ur sleep. HA jk. but seriously, review. until tomorrow(or later) my beautys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS. I will not be updating this weekend cuz Im going to NEW HAMPSHIRE for my B-DAY weekend tomorrow and coming back on Sunday(my actual birthday). But as a special treat, I'll give you guys a preview of chapter three just cuz Im in a good mood.**

* * *

**Still KIM'S POV**

Julie waved to the person next to her to come in. And there he was carrying 7 year old Maddie. everybody's mouth hung open except for Julie and Jack. There at the door was Noah and everyone but julie and jack sprang up and hugged him after Maddie had let go of him before me. As I watched everyone hug and laugh, I tapped my foot impatiantly and Noah asked:

" We havent seen eachother in 2months arent you gonna hug me?" he smirked at me.

" Oh I am. I just waiting for you guys to STOP HOGGIN MY BROTHA!" everyone jumped off him and I went and hugged my brother so tight that i think he almost stopped breathing " I missed you so much" I wispered into his chest.

I let go off him and he asked me who the dude on the couch was refering to Jack and Jack started introducing himself.

(dialogue change)

"Hi, I'm Jack. You must must obviously be Noah" He said shaking Noah's hand, smiling.

The other guys and girls gasped and I remember I haven't told them that I told Jackthat I have a brother.

Julie&Milton: YOU TOLD HIM?!

Grace: why didn't you tell us?

Me: I forgot.

Jerry: YOU DONT FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THIS!

Eddie Dont yell at her Jerry. It's probably time Jack knew. You told him everything, right Kim?

Me: well... not exactly

Kelsey: Jerry your helping her explain what happeneed two years ago

Jerry: WHY ME

Milton: Cuz your as much a pat of this as Kim and Noah are

(oringinal dialogue)

then Jack spoke " wait wiat wait. So they knew about him before I did?"

I just stood there and nodded and he asked who else knew. "therestofallthejuniorsofseaf ordhigh" I mumbled as quietly as I could but somehow he heard me.

"All the juniors knew.. But me." everyone murmured a response.

" At least he's not dating She-Demon Tobin." Noah said and averyone became akwardly quiet. " And he's dating her. I'll be right back" he went upsatirs with out another word and I heard a door slam

"what is he doing." ajck saked more clueless then ever.

Milton answered "going to his room to break something. He is **Kim's** brother after all. their both really violent."

I kept my eyes on my feet trying to ignore Jack's hurt gaze. Noah finally came downstairs. " We need to tell him what happened. and Kim You might wanna get a new guitar."

"YOU BROKE HER GUITAR" everyone yelled at him. I didnt say anything even though i loved that guitar. Everyone sat down and I sat down next to Jack and tried to tell him what happened but a tear rolled down my cheek. I looked over to Jerry and he nodded.

He offered to tell Jack what happened and I sat there watching Jack's expression and I blushed madly when he grabbed my fingers. It's a good thing we were close enough that no one saw it._ I cant get my hopes up. he just doesn't wanna see me upset. It doesn't tehnically- _my thoughts were interuptedby him squezing my hand. I tried to fight a huge smile.

**JACK'S POV**

Jerry's explaining to me why Kim and the rest of them hate of them hate Donna. Turns out she and Noah used to date. While Jerry was explain, I saw Kim in the corner of my eye and she was still kinda upset so I grabbed her hand. I saw her blush, like ALOT. _She's just so damn beautiful. But she'd never like me. _**_Oh course she likes you, you fuckin retard. Would she have stayed in the position you guys were in if she didnt?_**_ She said I was comforable. It doesnt mean she likes me. __**she wanted to stay cuz she likes being close to you, stupid. **__okay now you're getting annoying. _I kinda squeezed her hand a little and I could tell she was fighting a smile. Maybe my conciense is right. _**Of course Im right!**_I am really starting to hate this thing.

I started listening to Jerry again and heard him say something I could not believe. Kim's eyes begin to tear up and she left to go upstairs. I looked at Jerry, he nodded then I looked over to Noah and he nodded and I looked over to everyone else they just nodded.

I cant believe he used Noah for...

* * *

**That's basically the first half of the chapter. when i make the third chapter im starting from here. We met Noah and now another secret is revealed to Jack. PM and please give me some ideas. Im kinda blank right now. Gracias. Oh and I might update my profile sometime before school starts. Wish me a happy birthday.**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**IM BAAAAACK! :) Sorry for the extra wait but I was. Im here now. Now FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF.**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I cant she used Noah to get him in bed and then cheated on him. Before anyone could say anything else, I went up stairs after Kim into her room. I saw her kneeling in front of what used to be her favorite guitar. I sat down down next to her and asked if she was okay. she said nothing then, without looking at me she said:

" That son of a bitch actually broke my guitar!" she yelled more than said, throwing her hands in the air.

I looked at her for a while wondering why she's not yelling at me but then I got over it. " I'm sorry for not listening to you, Kimmy." I was prepared for ever swear known to man kind to come out of her mouth, every punch in the arm she would through at me and for her to keep reminding me how I was wrong and, how she would say, Kim was ALWAYS right, but none of that came.

"Its okay. It's not your fault, I should've told you a long time ago."

"WHAT? THE ONE TIME I'M PREPARED FOR YOU TO BE MAD, YOU FORGIVE ME? YOU'RE SOPPOSED TO BE MAD AT ME! YOU'RE SOPPOSED TO YELL AT ME WITH ALMOST EVERY FUCKING SWEAR YOU CAN THINK OF AT THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD! YOU'RE SOPPOSE TO CALL ME AN IDIOT. BUT **NO**, YOU DICIDE TO FORGIVE ME! AND why am I yelling?" If there was a time where I would be mistook for Jerry, it would be now. Kim just sat there laughing histerically at me. " Its not funny." I said while she tries to regai a normal breathing pattern.

"*gasp* yes it *gasp* is *laugh* you're right *laugh, gasp* you are an idiot. phew. Okay, I think Im good." then she looks at me confused but I can see amusment in her eyes" You wanted me to yell at you?"

"no, I'm just kinda used to it" I laughed and she lughed and we talkd for a while. Believe it or not, Kim and Donna used to be friends before all this.

**NOAH'S POV**

Once Jack went upstairs Milton spoke " Okay now that their both gone, we can call Donna."

Stacey pulled out her phone and dialed Donna's number and put her on speaker.

"What do you want, Wiseman?!" Donna said trough the phone.

"Dont worry they arent here." Grace said refering to Jack and Kim

she let a sigh of relief, "Thank God, and is Noah there. Cause if he is then I wanna apologize for what happen over two years ago." she said in what sounded like a sincere voice

"Yeah, Im here and I forgave you like a long time agoand you apologized over a million time we all discuss this big plan." I said really meaning every word I said. Sure she fucked me, cheated on me with Jerry, but I couldn't hold a gruge even if my life depended on it.

"Okay, on with the plan. By now Jerry should've explain why Kim hates me, which again Im so sorry about, and she is upstairs with Jack who's trying to apologize, right?" she said in an unsure voice. We all assured her of it and she continued, "and knowing Jack, he'd probably go up to me tomorrow and cancel our 'date' on Saturday just to make Kim happy and not be mad at him. And I go up to Kim at her locker and cause a scene. We have an arguement and she accedently confesses that she's in love with Jack. A whole year of planning is finally gonna pay of."

"Donna, its really thweet that your helping the Wathabi Warriors with thith plan." Maddie spoke up through her to missing front teeth. She may be only 7 but she's terrifyingly smart. She skipped a grade so she's in 3rd but reads at a 4th grade level and knows basic multipication. Whatever Mom and Dad did with her, they did it right.

"yea," Eddie started but Stacey interupted him, "Yeah, we all know that you and Kim aren't the best of friends"

"Listen, I dont care how much she hates me, I KNOW that Jack and Kim belong together even if they dont see it. And I'd do almost anything for Kim to be my friend again."

We discusted more of the plan then we all changed into our PJs. I finished changing and I went to Kim's room to check if she's okay.

**KIM'S POV**

Jack and I were talking about some random stuff and I dont know how but somehow I ended up straddling him on the floor and he's sitting up. No, we weren't making out. _But I wish we were. _We were playing our second round of the "Concentration" hand game. I started the game's song and we both did the hand jestures

"Concetration *clap, clap, clap* 64 *clap, clap, clap* no repeats *clap, clap, clap* or hesitations. *clap, clap, clap* I go first-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Why do you get to go first." Jack interrupted.

I groaned, '' Because you got to go first last time."

"But I won so that means I get to go first again."

"But that's not-" I started to whine and I heard something at the doorway of my room.

I turned to see Noah just staring at us confused and then he had a stupid smirk on his face. "I thought you two weren't dating."

I blushed "Were not dating. He's cheering me up cause you broke my goddamn guitar."

"Yeah. And since it seemed to have worked I'm gonna go in my room and change." Jack said. So what he has his own room here, I have one at his house. Thats how close we are. "And Kim when I come back in here you better not have any makeup!" And with that they both left my room.

Great, now Noah thinks were dating and he's only known Jack for an hour. I let out a dramatic sigh and changed into my pajama's. A pink crop top with orange polka dots that reaches right below my belly botton and a pair of black short yoga shorts that say 'SASSY' on the butt in bold pink letters. And now Hell is about to begin. Oncen I finished I heard Jack come through the door.

"Hey Kimmy" He said coming through the door with makeup remover wipes in his hands and handed them to me "Makeup. Off. Now."

"No thank you. I enjoy wearing makeup." I said backing away. For the past month he has been trying to get me to stop wearing makeup since one morning when he saw me without it. He thought I looked 'beautiful' but I think he just said it to spare my feelings but so far he has not succeeded.

" Come on Kim. Don't make me do this the hard way." he made it sound so scary so I didnt cooperate.

He lunged at me with a wipe and tried to take the makeup off my face. After 4 and a half minutes of me scratching, kicking him and my screams, he finally got all the makeup off my face. "I hate you!" I said pouting and crossed my arms against my chest.

"If you hated me, would you have a crush on me?" he said with a stupid smug grin on his face that I loveed so much.

"I dont know how to answer that question but lets go." I sped passed him down the hall and stopped at the staircase and told him Im not going down there looking like this and he picked me up by the waist and put me over his shoulder. And he said " Your going down there wether you like it or not!" and he put me down on the couch covering my face.

"So did you get her makeup off this time?" I heard Stacey say. Then all of a sudden I heard the boys cheering and I heard Noah speak, " I now have a new respect for you Anderson. We've all been trying years to do that." Then I felt them trying to pry my hands off my face. Then when they succeeded they all stared atme in awe.

* * *

**TH-TH-TH-THATS ALL FOLKS :)I decided that this story is gonna be 5 or 6 chapters long. And Im kinda running out of ideas so PM me any million dollar ideas you have. until next time ALWAYS REMEMBER AND NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW :D**


	5. SECOND AN

**A/N Sorry everyone that I havent updated in a wile but its that i have almost no more ideas forthis story and im gonna hold it off until i get an idea or some PMs me a SWASOME idea. so again really sorry and also today 1st day of school wich also kinda sucks cuz my homeroom teacher alks in a freakin monotone all day and didnt even smile. its kinda making me mentally insane. just image: sitting in a classroom for 20-25 minutes a daylistening to some monotone teacher that lookes like he hates his job, 5 DAYS A WEEK! not really how i wanna spend the next 10 months of my life. So even though im cranky as hell now, YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY AND REMEMBER!:**

**yell at an elderly pendestrian**

**eat pasta from the toilet**

**have a slumber party with a tree **

**and shampoo a squiarrl.**

**GOOD NITE, EVERYBODY**


	6. Chapter 4

***CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC* **

**-crying helplessly- oh i wish it wouldnt hav had to cum to this. but since NO ONE REVEIWED im sorry to say that i mite be deleting this story. **

**to stop this from happening just post a review of an idea for this story or an idea for a one-shot story. **

**THANKYOU AND GOODNIGHT D:**


	7. Chapter 5

**NO ONES POV**

Everyone stared at kim as if they were hypnotized. She stared back at them waiting for all the terreible comments.

"Damn, girl. You look good" Julie yelled out loud. everyone looked at her weirdly. "What? Im staight as as a fire pole."

"Is it just me or does she make me look like JB?" Noah said at his reflection in his phone. he looks up "And thats saying something. Im WAY better looking than that fag."

"See? I told you there was nothin to worry about. you look fine without without makeup." Jack said sitting next to Kim on the couch and bumping his shoulder with hers and the girls giggle. Noah gives Jack a weirded out look."What?"

"did you just call my sister fine?" he smiled while looking back and forth at jack and kim.

Jacks eyes widened "waa-no! she is NOT fine. I mean its not that she not pretty- its jus- but-"

"WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE THERES NOT A THING THAT I WOULD CHAN-" evryone heard Bruno Mars' voice through Jack's pocket before he hang up on the caller a little too quickly.

" Wow, I wonder who that was, Jackie." Maddie smiled holding Kim's cellphone. Hesent her a death glare and she shrugged and everyone laughed at the little girl. Then "Best Friend's Brother" came out of her phone and Maddie picked it up.

"Hello- Oh hey- Yea Jack's right here- Why didnt you just call him- how do you not have his numb- uh fine. oh and theres a surprise here for you. BYE" she sat down and said nothing. she looked to everyone, "oh right, such a blonde. That was Kelsy she said she'll be here soon. Jack do you know she doent have your number?" she pointed at Noah " and you go in the kitchen"

"Why do I-"

"GET IN THERE NOW OR I WILL HURT YOU!"

"ooo, Im so scared of my 7 year old sister" he said waving his hands sarcastically. The 3rd grader sighed in 'defeat' and put her hand out for a handshake saying 'sorry'. Noah gladly took it and before he could blink he was on back against the floor.

"Better be scared now. IN THE KITCHEN, BLONDIE!" she screamed and the frightened teenage boy crab walked back into the kitchen. "dont mess with a Crawford"

" Counldnt have said better myself!'' kim hugged maddie really tight and there was a knock at the door. stacey opened the door and kelsy walked in, in her pajamas.

"Im here. now where is my surprise?" everyone pointed to the kitchen and when she got in there she screamed super loud. Everyone ran into the kitchen and saw Kelsy and Noah kissing.

Jack's mouth litteraly almost hit the floor "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"this is my boyfriend." Kelsy said coming up for air. Noah looked at him apologizingly "Dude, if she's an ex or something i'll stay away from her"

the Karate Kid cringed as if there were a pile of blue cheese was in front of him. "NO THATS DISGUSTING. SHES MY SISTER! AND YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER! does Mom know about this?"

"Yes Mom knows and you cant tell me who to date. IM OLDER!" then Jack started rambling about how they were only ten minutes apart. "Alright I dont care. But if he breaks up with me, please dont put him in a hospital like the last guy." she begged him.

"pppf, he cant put me in a hospital" Noahsaid confidently.

Jerry laughed so hard, "you just got flipped by a 7 year old girl a minute ago. If thats how strong you are jack could kill you"

"thanks for the confidence boost, Jerry."

"no prob, buddy"

"Did everyone forget the fact she doesnt have her own brothers phone number" Maddie said confused.

Everyone just shrugged and went in the living room to start the movie. the frustrated girl guenius grunted and followed them.


	8. Chapter 6

**DONNA'S POV (didnt see that coming, huh)**

_BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEE-_

Ugh, some times i really hate this phone. I hate waking up at 5:30 in the morning but to be honest, who doesnt. I get up from bed and go to my bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and shower. I get out and go back into my room. I went back into my room and opened my closest and put on a pink zebra striped short shorts and a white belted lace tub top with a black and white varsity jacket and black wedges. I've had to wear this short stuff for the past 2 years and i HATE IT. Sure im the school, quote unquote, 'slut' but its all an act. Everyone EXCEPT Jack and kim know.

I grab my favorite beach tote and put in extra clothes. A pair of white jeggings and a blue low-hightop that has the 'supergirl' symbol and purple hightops. I look at my phone to see what time it is and its 6:00. I slowly open my door and walk down the hall to my little brothers room. Even though he started 6th grade like a month or 2 ago, he still didnt get used to waking up earlier than 7:00. I tip-toed into the junk yard he calls a room and try not to step into last nights pizza next to his bed and knelt down.

"Jiiimmy..." I wispered loudly.

"mmmmmhmmmm..." he mumbles

"Get up, baby bro. Ya gotta go to school." I glide my hand through his hair a little.

"noo..." he turns and puts his back to me. Okay, no more Miss. Nice Gal.

"JAMES TOBIN, YOU BETTER GET YOUR NASTY ASS UP BEORE I WAKE UP MOM" I wisper/yelled at him.

He sat up strait on his bed and got of. He started running around his room looking for his and his lucky comb and put them on the dresser. he ran into his bathroom a brushed his teeth really quick. He came back into the room and into the closet to look for clothes. _I still dont understand why his whole room is a mess but his closet is totally aranged BY COLOR _I thought.

"Please Donna, dont wake up Mom. We all know that she is NOT a morning person unless she wakes up by herself. If you wake her up she will KILL ME!" he said all while changing in the bathroom abd came out completly fresh, well except his hair which he comb really quick. I look at my phone: 6:03. _Took quicker than i thought it would._

**2 HOUR LTR.**

Math class: HATE IT. Im so bad at it. The only good thing is that Jack and Kim are in this class with me and are in the row infront of me sitting next to each other. And they're passing notes. Is this not PERFECT:D! So like the extreamely nosey Kick shipper that I am, I started reading them.

**Bold: Jack _Bold Italic: Kim _**_Donna's Thoughts: Italic_

**_u dont have to do that, jack_**

**but i hav 2**

_**no u dont. jus cuz i dont like her doesnt mean you hav 2 cancel **_

**but wat kind of best friend wuld i B if i didnt**

_**...**_

**a bad 1 thats wat kind. look i dont care if u think im making a bad choice, but wat i DO care about is that ur happy & if canceling a date, then so it be.**

_awww thats so sweet. OMG KIM'S BLUSHING. I really hope this plan works._

**_um.. ok? but i can see it now: KIMBERBLY ANN CRAWFORD; BORN JANUARY 5th, 1995; DEATH NOVEMBER 21st 2012( 17); CAUSE OF DEATH DONNA TOBIN_**

**hahahaur so funni(not really:p) but fyi u look like a red velvet cake**

_is he smirking? OMG HE'S SMIRKING & SHE JUS TURNED SOME COLOR BETWEEN TOMATO & CARROT_

They're so perfect for eachother and they dont notice. its kind frustrating considering the fact that Jerry noticed before they did.

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNG!_

Everyone runs out of the class and give me knowing looks. Did i mention that EVERYONE knew about this? I walked across the hall and met Marry and she asked me how the plan was going.

"Oh, its going great. and Jack should be heading here in 5... 4... 3... 2... "

"HEY Donna, I gotta tell you somethin' "Jack jogged over to us. Marry let with a grin on her face as if she were about to burst laughing.

Time to get my act on. "Hey Jackie, I was about to come ask you where we're going on our date tonight." i said twirling my hair flirtitiously.

"Yeahhh, About that date..."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
